


All I want for Christmas is you

by evak1isak



Series: SKAM Week [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Evak - Freeform, Even has a daughter, Even loves Christmas, Fluff, Isak hates Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Secret Crush, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Even, who loves Christmas, has had a crush on his Christmas-hating colleague, Isak Valtersen, for over a year now. Maybe now that the Christmas spirit is coming he can do something about it…This fic is for this month's Skam Week, today's theme being "Mistletoe".
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: SKAM Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	1. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> yayy soo a Christmas fic!! this one is so fucking fluffy omg. For those following my chaptered WIP, I'll post a new chapter soon, I just needed to write something christmassy and corny so here it is!

It was Christmas, Even’s favourite time of the year. You could breathe it in the air: the snow, the Christmas trees, the choirs singing in squares, the mulled wine, the laughter and the decoration in his office.

It was Christmas, and Even was madly in love.

It wasn’t that he was in love _because_ of Christmas, he had been in love for a year now. And, to make things worse, he was in love with the grumpiest, most Christmas-hating coworker at his company.

Isak Valtersen.

Even had to be honest, he sometimes annoyed Isak just to see him being grumpy, the way he furrowed his pretty nose was so cute, and don’t get him started with the eye rolling! God, so pretty.

It was 8:29 am and Even was in the coffee room, drinking some coffee before sitting down in front of the computer.

As usual, Isak entered the room at 8:30, going for the coffee machine. Instead, he found a warm cup of coffee already waiting for him. A bit of milk, no sugar.

“Is this yours?” Isak asked Even, who was drinking.

“It’s for you.” Isak was about to say something. “Yes. No sugar. A bit of milk.”

Isak smiled. “Thanks.”

“So, how’s your day?”

Isak rolled his eyes.

_There it was_.

“Whoever decided to change the elevator music to Christmas carols should be fired, what a nightmare.”

“Yeah, that was Eva.” Even said, one hand in his pocket, observing Isak, who was standing next to him.

“Okay, don’t tell her that I’ve said that. Also, why are you acting as if you don’t have a Santa hat on right now?”

Even smiled, his fangs showing. “You like it? There’s one for you, too! In your office.”

Isak grunted. _Adorable_ , Even thought. “Ugh, I don’t want one.”

“Oh, come on, Isak! Everybody has one! Even Sana, and you know how stern she always looks. She doesn’t even celebrate Christmas, but she likes the spirit.”

“Well, that’s something we both have in common, I don’t celebrate Christmas either.” Isak took a final gulp and left the cup on the table. “See you around, Even.”

Even’s smile faded when Isak left. “Yeah, see you, Isak.”

Isak had just left when Vilde arrived, Santa hat on. “Even! You look sad.”

Even waved it off. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s Isak?” The girl asked, taking a mug.

Even sighed. “Yeah.”

“He’s not fond of Christmas, you know that. So maybe it’s not the best time to try and flirt.” She winked. She had known about Even’s crush for months now. They went out together one night, as coworkers, and he got so drunk that he just revealed his secret to her.

“You should probably make him a Christmas card or something! Everybody likes that. You’re in the Graphic Design Team, after all.”

“I’m pretty sure he’ll tear it apart.”

She pressed his arms. “He won’t. He’s not that mean, he just… Maybe something happened in the past, and that’s why he doesn’t like Christmas?” She gave him a pitying smile. “Good luck, Even.”

/

_Of course_ Isak would criticize the Christmas decoration when Even, Chris and Magnus put it up in the office and _of course_ he would try to decline the invitation to an evening of drinking mulled wine together while putting up the Christmas tree in the office. And, _of course_ , he’d call Secret Santa a stupid tradition.

But, as usual, Eva would call him to her office.

She kept walking up and down the office, Isak sitting on the other side of the desk. “Isak, you’re an _excellent_ worker, you know that, but you have to socialize with the rest of the team.”

“What do you mean?”

“Those Christmas activities are for socializing with our colleagues!”

“Can’t we like, I don’t know, go to a pub, drink some beer and just chat? I don’t like Christmas.”

“Maybe another day. But you’re coming to the mulled wine evening, and you’ll help with the Christmas tree. _And_ you’ll participate in the Secret Santa. _And_ every other activity.”

Isak rolled his eyes. He just wanted to go home. “ _Fine_.”

Eva smiled. “Good. Tomorrow we’ll prepare everything for the Secret Santa, so that you can buy a present! And then we’ll give each other presents while drinking mulled wine and eating snacks! It’ll be so much fun.”

Isak sighed, “Yeah. It will.”

/

“So, me and Vilde had an idea,” Even casually mentioned while they were drinking coffee during their break.

Isak furrowed his eyebrows.

_How cute_ , Even thought.

Isak knew that, in December, Even and Vilde having an idea was not something he’d want to hear.

“What?”

“We’re all going ice-skating.”

Isak’s eyes widened, “No?”

Even laughed. “Yes, we are! And we even got ugly Christmas sweaters for everyone! For our mulled wine and Secret Santa Party.”

“I’m not buying one.”

Even moved his index finger in the air. “Yeah, about that…” There was a plastic bag on a table; Isak had just assumed that it included someone’s lunch.

“No, no, no, no, _no_ , please… Shit,” he finally saw the ugly jumper Even had just taken from the bag.

“This is for you.”

“Okay, where’s yours?”

Even took his hoodie off and, well, Isak couldn’t help but stare at the V-lines that got lost under Even’s jeans, but he began laughing when he saw the jumper.

“What? You don’t like it?” Even said with a smile. God, he was so fucking gone for Isak.

“No, it… it does look good on you.”

It was a jumper with a sledge and reindeer, and one of them had a big nose made of wool.

“Touch the nose,” Even said.

Isak frowned, “What?”

“Squish that red nose.”

Isak did as instructed, and when he did, a Christmas carol started playing. Even just laughed. He had a beautiful laughter, Isak thought.

“You must be kidding,” Isak said.

“It’s great! Yours doesn’t have music, but I guess you could sing.”

Isak grunted, “I’m _not_ singing.”

“Not with that grumpy voice. So, yeah, we’re going ice skating! Vilde’ll send you the details. See you there!” He was about to walk out the room when he looked over his shoulder. “Oh! And don’t forget your jumper.” He winked.

/

Isak couldn’t understand why he was smiling, with all the children screaming, the loud Christmas carols, the coldness, the darkness and the red and green everywhere. But Even Bech Næsheim was smiling, grey beanie and grey jacket on, a thick scarf around his long neck and his teeth flashing while he listened to Eva telling him some anecdote.

Isak was sure that he was about to make a fool of himself right in front of his colleagues. He hadn’t skated on ice since he was a kid, how was he supposed to remember how to do it?

“Hot cocoa!” Vilde said, walking towards them with Magnus, both carrying cups for themselves, Isak, Eva, Sana and Even. They were all queuing, and Even mentioned how _fantastic_ and _Christmassy_ it’d be to drink a warm drink while waiting.

Now, Isak might hate and despise Christmas but he did love cocoa. So, of course, he couldn’t say no.

“Our grumpy little elf does like chocolate!?” Eva asked with a smirk. Even, who was drinking form his plastic cup, followed every movement in Isak’s face: the way he rolled his eyes, or how he just furrowed his nose before slightly shaking his head.

“Even, you have…” Isak said, pointing at his own upper lip. “… a brown mustache.” He laughed, Even did look funny like that. And Even smiled, happy (what the hell, _thrilled_ ) knowing that he was the reason behind Isak’s beautiful laughter.

They managed to finish their drinks before it was their turn, and soon they were changing their shoes for a pair of ice skaters.

Isak was the last one to step on the icy surface and, when he looked up, he found that Even was waiting for him. “Do you need help?”

“How do you know?” Isak asked, immediately gripping the gloved hand that Even was offering him.

“Either you _really_ hate Christmas _or_ you just suck at ice skating.”

“ _Or,_ I just don’t like _both_.”

Even chuckled, slowly moving with Isak over the ice, holding hands. “Okay, so you just _really hate_ Christmas.”

“Yeah. One day I’ll tell you why.”

“Okay. Now, you gotta move those legs faster,” Even instructed. “Don’t let my had go, if you don’t want to, I’ll move to the same pace.”

So they did, and soon they were moving in circles with everyone else, Magnus and Eva chatting in front of each other while Vilde and Sana tried not to fall either.

If Even had to give Isak some credit, it was that children, _sometimes_ (because Even loved children), could be annoying.

And two children, one chasing the older one, almost crashed against Isak. So Even’s first instinct was to pull from Isak, who yelped. He almost fell, but he didn’t because Even was fast enough and gripped his waist.

Yet he lost his equilibrium, and so he fell, like in the movies, with Isak on top of him.

“Sorry!” he apologized. But Isak, who was straddling him, one leg in a weird angle, just laughed.

“It’s fine.”

“Do you need help with standing up?” Even asked.

“I think I can manage, I’ll help you out.”

Indeed, Isak did help Even stand up, and he didn’t let go his hand afterwards. “Wow, so I guess this is your god action for the holidays.”

Isak elbowed him. “Shut up,” he groaned, but Even saw the smirk on his face

/

“Morning,” a rather cheery Isak said right after entering the office. “Everything okay?” He asked Vilde, who was standing by the door holding a small wooden box.

“You’ve gotta pick a name for Secret Santa!”

Isak rolled his eyes but, this time, it was with tenderness. “Okay…”

Vilde gave a little jump, the white ball of her Santa hat bouncing around while Isak put the hand in the box and picked a name.

Isak opened the folded paper and read the name. “Okay.”

“So bring your present to the party this Friday! We’ll make mulled wine, set up the Christmas tree and give the presents! And bring your ugly jumper! And…” She rummaged through a cardboard box by the door, “…your Santa hat! I forgot to leave one in your office” She handled one to Isak, who chuckled and put it on.

“Do I look good with it?” He joked.

“Fantastic!”

“See you later, Vilde,” Isak said, smiling and heading to his office.

He was walking down the corridor when a whistle startled him. He looked through the open door and he saw Eva, sitting by her desk with her Santa hat on. It looked great with her hair colour.

“Looking good!” Isak said, and Eva rose her eyebrows.

“Did the Christmas spirit get into you and now you’re being nice for the holidays?”

Isak rolled his eyes, “Fuck off.”

The lawyer laughed. “Okay, I see, the old Isak is still with us.” She winked.

Before going to his office, he went to the coffee room and, of course, Even was there, drinking coffee. Wasn’t he busy? He was the graphic designer! Isak was in the IT department, fixing computer stuff for the company, but they were always stressed as fuck.

“Morning,” Isak said.

Even gracefully moved his head and looked at him, “Morning. Nice hat.”

“Thanks. You look good, too.” Hell, he looked hot as fuck with that black long-neck jumper, Isak thought.

Yeah, Even. The guy he needed to find a gift for. He wasn’t even surprised when he saw his name written on the little paper.

And he had no idea what to buy.

“Everything okay?” Even asked.

Of course Isak had to get lost in his thoughts right in front of him.

“No, it’s just… I have lots to do. See you later.”

/

This time, when the door opened, it was Eva the one to welcome him in the office. “Isak! You came!”

“Of course I did. Here, my present.”

He didn’t know what to buy for Even at first, so he might have cheated… After all, his department had access to the history browser of every computer of the company.

“We were waiting for you, everyone is here already! In the coffee room.”

Isak walked with her, and the sound of people talking became louder as they got closer They were setting up the tree and there he was, gorgeous as ever, even with an ugly jumper, Even.

How did he manage to always look so… attractive? His girlfriend was so lucky.

“Isak! You came!” Santa hugged him, and Magnus patted his shoulder. Chris and William, who were chatting with Noora (and Isak was _convinced_ that William had only come for her) gave a curt nod towards him.

“There’s still mulled wine for you, don’t worry,” Even said, and winked, going to serve some in a mug for Isak, who gladly accepted it.

“This is great,” Isak said after tasting the sweet drink.

“Come and help with the tree,” Even said.

And he did. He hated to deny it, but he like the whole mood of the evening: the candles, the trees, the soft Christmas carol playing in the background… Maybe it was the people there that just changed everything.

So they drank mulled wine, Eva made them sing Christmas carols and they finally got to open the presents.

Isak got a long package. With a frown he opened it, and it was _big_. A big…

“A night sky map?” Isak asked, and then smiled. Everybody here knew that he loved everything that had to do with the universe.

“So, who do you think it is?” Vilde asked, excited.

He looked around, everybody seemed confused, except for one person who was avoiding his gaze.

“Even?”

Even looked up at him, and nodded. Isak walked across the room and hugged him. It was followed by a choir of awwws.

“Seems like the Christmas spirit has finally gotten into him,” Magnus joked.

“Thank you,” Isak whispered in his colleague’s ear.

What the rest didn’t know was that Isak hadn’t received any Christmas present for years.

It was then Even’s turn to open his gift, Isak’s gift, and Isak followed every movement of his face.

At first he looked surprised, then… Disappointed?

“Oh, takk. Who was it?” He asked. “Vilde?”

The girl shook her head. “Not me.”

Even then noticed how Isak was avoiding his gaze. “Isak?”

The guy nodded. “Yeah,” he softly whispered. Immediately, without letting him say anything else, he added, “I need to go to the bathroom.”

Isak heard Even say his name behind him when he left the room, and then he felt a hand tugging from his own, making him stop in the middle of the corridor.

“You didn’t like it,” Isak said.

“It’s not that, I’m just… shocked. How did you… how did you know? It was a present I wanted to buy for my daughter.”

Isak’s eyes widened. “Your… your daughter?”

“Yeah,” Even shrugged. “Previous marriage.”

“I just thought that… since you like graphic design, you liked painting as well.”

“I do. It’s a really cool set. Now I’ll get to paint with her. Don’t worry, it’s not that I don’t like it, I was shocked by the coincidence.”

“Well, you know, in the IT department we have access to your History Browser…” Isak admitted.

Even gasped with surprised and slightly slapped his shoulder. “You fucker!”

Isak laughed, “Yeah, sorry, I had no idea. Uh… can I ask you something about your present?” He fidgeted with his jumper. “What was the date on the night sky?”

“12th April 2019?” Even asked.

“Yeah.”

“It’s the day we first met.”

Isak almost snorted, “You remember the day you meet all of your colleagues?”

Even chuckled. “No, only you.”

Isak rose his eyebrow. “Oh?”

“God, Isak, you’re so blind. Everybody at the office _knows_.”

“Knows what?”

“That all I want for Christmas is you, and your grumpiness and your bad jokes?”

Isak gasped, taken aback. Even was… into him?”

“ _Oh_.”

Without saying anything else, Even kissed him, gripping Isak’s ugly Christmas jumper and, to his surprise, Isak kissed him back.

It was a soft kiss, no tongue, but it was just perfect.

“God, I was so fucking blind,” Isak said after the kiss, and they both laughed. Now everything made sense: Even preparing coffee for him, the _hellos_ every morning, him helping Isak when they went ice skating and just… the tenderness.

“It has been going on for over a year,” Even said.

“A year!? Yeah, super blind.”

Even chuckled and then kissed him again, because he could. “Do you wanna go back to mine afterwards?”

Isak tilted his head, “Your daughter…”

“Not like _that_ , I just meant spending time together. And Elsa is this week with her mother.”

Isak nodded. “Okay, yeah. Cool.” He smiled. “Shall we go back with the rest?”

Noora was unwrapping her present, some kind of perfume, present from Sana, it seemed, when they came back.

Isak and Even were both leaning against the kitchenette, and Even couldn’t help but wrap his arm around Isak’s waist and bring him closer. Isak blushed at the public display of intimacy, and Chris was the first one to notice.

“Yes, fucking finally!”

Eva, who was unwrapping a present, looked up and shrieked, “Thank God, we’ve been dealing with Even’s love dramas for over a year.”

Isak looked up at Even and rose an eyebrow. Even smiled and just shrugged.

“The box is so pretty,” Eva casually commented. Isak, who had his head on Even’s shoulder, recognized the box immediately.

“Wasn’t that the box with the names for the Secret Santa?”

Eva snorted, “What? That one was red.”

Isak, frowning, looked up at Even, who also seemed confused. “It was brown,” Even whispered, to which Isak nodded.

When the party was almost over and everyone was wishing each other a merry Christmas, an excited Vilde walked towards them.

“You two are so cute!” She said. “And in Christmas! It’s almost like a film!”

“Vilde…” Even began, “did you fill that box with just my name and then Isak’s so that we had to give a present to each other?”

“Maybe…” She admitted. “But at least it worked! Merry Christmas to both of you.”

Isak smiled. “Merry Christmas, Vilde.”

/

Isak hadn’t slept with a warm body next to his for years. What’s more, he hadn’t slept with a hand over his hips for year.

They had fallen asleep immediately after getting to Even’s (or, well, immediately after making out). The next morning was a cold one, the windows were blurry due to the dew, yet the warmth filled the heavily decorated apartment. Isak noticed the drawings, clearly made by a child, that laid scattered over Even’s bedroom, as well as a picture by Even’s nightstand with his daughter.

He tried to stand up, but in his dreams Even kept him closer to him, mumbling something. Okay, he could stay a bit longer in bed. He wasn’t going anywhere.

He fell asleep again, although he woke after he felt kisses on his neck. He looked over his shoulder to find Even looking super sexy despite having just woken up. How did he do that?

“Morning,” Even said with a deep morning voice.

“Hey,” Isak replied with a smile. He kissed him. “Shall we cook breakfast?”

“Sure.”

So they did, and Isak put the radio on while they cooked scrambled eggs and, _of course_ , Christmas carols were playing.

Isak held Even’s hands and began to move a bit, balancing his body, trying to make Even join.

“What are you doing?” Even asked, smiling.

“Trying to dance along the Christmas carol,” Isak explained, moving even more, Even following along.

So they danced in circles along the music, the pyjama trousers Even had lent him a bit shaggy on Isak; he almost stepped on them.

“So, it seems that you actually like Christmas,” Even said after they slowed down, still holding hands.

“I guess it’s the company… It’s just that, uh, my family…”

“You don’t have to tell me now if you don’t want to,” Even said, putting one of Isak’s golden curls behind Isak’s ear.

“Okay,” Isak said. “Even?”

“Hmm?”

Isak looked up at the ceiling, “Is that mistletoe?”

Even smiled. “Yeah.”

Isak smiled back and leaned over to kiss him.


	2. Epilogue: 5 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's and Even's life together, 5 years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this idea yesterday before going to bed and i just needed to add a second chapter/epilogue to this story. hope you like it and happy new year!

Isak sighed, exhausted: it was late. He had a cup of tea between his hands, warming them, and he was cuddled against Even on the sofa. Meanwhile, his husband, who was reading a book, kept playing with Isak’s curls, moving them in circles.

Isak groaned when Even removed the hand on his head to readjust his reading glasses, which were on the tip of his nose.

“Needy,” Even said.

Elsa was playing with the puzzle that Santa (Even’s mom) had given her for Christmas. Isak couldn’t believe that this was his life now. He couldn’t believe that they had just come back from having a Christmas Eve dinner with the Næsheims _and_ his parents. He couldn’t believe either that the 8-year-old girl playing on the carpet in front of them called him “Pappa” or that he was married now.

He couldn’t believe either that he loved Christmas. And all thanks to the goofy dude sitting right next to him.

“You like your book?” Isak asked, and took a sip of his tea. His muscles ached from helping Even's father with preparing dinner; the man loved Isak, he treated him almost as if he were his own son.

Even hummed and turned a page. “Yeah, your mother and I have really similar reading tastes. She just nailed it.”

Isak smiled. He never thought that he’d get to see his mother gifting his partner a book.

He checked the clock of their living room, which was filled with toys and drawings by Elsa.

“Elsa, I think it’s time to go to bed,” Isak said, yawning.

The girl grunted and pretended to sob. “But Pappa, I wanna finish my puzzle!”

Isak stood up. “You can finish it tomorrow. And we need to go to bed, who knows if Santa will bring more presents tonight?”

Of course, the girl immediately stopped what she was doing and stretched her arms, her signal to let them know that she wanted to be carried.

Isak carried her, “Come on, little mouse.”

“Good night, sweetheart,” Even said.

“Goodnight, Dad,” the girl replied in the middle of a yawn.

Isak came back to the living room after a few minutes. “She fell asleep before I turned off the lights.”

Even chuckled. “No surprise. I’m shocked that she didn’t fall asleep in the car, she couldn’t stop moving around during dinner.”

Isak sighed, sat next to Even, who closed his book and placed his arm around his husband’s shoulders, bringing him closer. Even kissed his head. “Children,” Isak said.

“Yeah.”

“Sonja will come for dinner tomorrow and then she’ll spend the week with Elsa.”

“Cool.”

Even and Sonja didn’t hate each other. They were like friends, and she had a really good relationship with Isak. She had told him, a few days before the wedding, that he was _perfect_ for Even. Hell, she had even accompanied Even to the altar when Isak got married to him. They also did many things together, for Elsa's sake, but also because the three of them got on well.

Isak looked up at his boyfriend. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

Even smiled. “Merry Christmas to you, too, baby. My little Grinch.”

Isak smiled at the nickname.

Even began using it at the beginning of their relationship, when Isak still hated Christmas, although that feeling has been dying off thanks to Even. Isak was the one that decorated the Christmas tree with Elsa, and Even, who still couldn’t believe his luck, took a picture of the two most important people in his life decorating the tree; Isak with his ugly Christmas jumper and Elsa growing every year.

Another Christmas with Even. The wrinkles around his eyes, Isak had noticed, were deeper now, and the first grey hairs had appeared in Even’s long hair, and Isak fucking loved it. It reminded him that the years were passing by and they were seeing life go by

together.


End file.
